darkshadowsfandomcom-20200222-history
373
Angelique casts a spell on Josette to make her fall in love with Jeremiah. Synopsis Teaser : Time has been suspended at Collinwood while one woman makes an uncertain, frightening journey to the past, back to the year 1795. Back to the secrets which have brought so much horror and grief to the great house and those who inhabit it. Ben Stokes drinks the drink Angelique Bouchard has made for him, and she tells him she will now protect him, but that he is her slave. He doesn't understand what she means, but knows he must do what she tells him. Her first order is to bring her a spider's web from an oak tree without breaking any strands of the web. He protests that Joshua Collins has work for him, but she tells him Joshua is not his master, she is. She sends him on his way. Act I Ben returns with a tree branch that has a spider web on it. Angelique is pleased with the web and tells Ben that it will be a dress. Ben does not understand. Angelique tries to explain the magic she is about to perform, but his questions finally get on her nerves when she tells him that Josette du Prés will soon love Jeremiah Collins instead of Barnabas Collins. She tells him that Barnabas will not want to marry Josette because she will be unfaithful to him. Ben tells Angelique that he will stop her if she tries to make Barnabas unhappy. Angelique stops him in mid-threat by striking him mute and tells him if he tries to say one word against her he will never speak again. Ben accuses her of being a witch; Angelique confirms this, telling Ben that he is her helper. Act II Ben carries a bunch of luggage into Collinwood and tells Jeremiah that he does not know to whom it belongs. Joshua berates Ben for dropping a piece on the stairs. Joshua tells Jeremiah the luggage is that of cousin Millicent Collins and her brother Daniel, arriving from New York for a visit before the wedding. Joshua tells his brother that Millicent has all the qualities a woman in the family should have and Jeremiah realizes Joshua is matchmaking. Joshua tells Jeremiah it is about time he marries, and forces the issue on him. Millicent's parents died in an accident five years ago and her wealth, based largely on real estate in New York City, has grown and continues to grow. As Jeremiah is protesting, Millicent comes down the stairs. Millicent giggles at Joshua's words, which he finds flattering, but Jeremiah finds flighty. She obviously remembers Jeremiah fondly and says that the quiet of the countryside has already done her nerves much good. She finds that noise affects her nerves and says New York is a very noisy city. Joshua recommends she move away and come live at Collinwood. Jeremiah comments that Joshua would like to see all the Collins Family under one roof, but that it will never happen. Joshua asks Jeremiah to take Millicent to Barnabas, who hasn't been feeling well. Millicent explains that she hopes Barnabas is not contagious as she is "delicate", a hypochondriac, and worries what Daniel, being only 10 years old, would do if something happened to her. Jeremiah explains he has a cold coming on, and Millicent takes two steps backwards. Just then, Victoria Winters comes down the stairs and when introduced gasps the name "Carolyn", then says that Millicent looks like someone she knew a long time ago. Millicent giggles like a schoolgirl. Act III Jeremiah and Victoria talk in the main room. Victoria tells him Carolyn was her "very best friend" and that while she still only has flashes of memory, she feels that she is there for a purpose, and it is not to educate Sarah Collins, but to "change things". Jeremiah is surprised at how freely he speaks about his feelings with Victoria and says he feels they have known each other some other time, some other place. He tells Victoria that Joshua's latest scheme is for him to marry Millicent, which he finds ludicrous. Victoria tells him that Millicent will never marry, and when he asks her about this she says it is just a feeling she has. Joshua bursts into the room, noting it is past Sarah's bedtime. He also states that since Daniel is now here she will be in charge of him also, which will give her very little free time. She leaves, then Joshua tells Jeremiah that he should not allow Millicent's fortune to evade their family. Jeremiah tells him he will not do anything he feels forced to do. Act IV Meanwhile, in the servant's quarters, Ben brings Angelique Jeremiah's toddy, to which Angelique adds an elixir that she says will only make him sleep. She has a task for Ben to do once Jeremiah falls asleep. She tells Ben she may not be a lady yet, but that she will be one day, and one that will never embarrass Barnabas. Ben takes the toddy to Jeremiah and stays while he drinks it. Angelique dresses the doll she is making of Josette while Ben steals Jeremiah's ring and a lock of Jeremiah's hair. Later Angelique casts her spell to make Josette fall in love with Jeremiah. Memorable quotes : Angelique: (to Ben) Sometimes love is headless, Ben. The heart replaces the head. ---- : Joshua: Now that cousin Daniel is here you will be in charge of his supervision. I would think that will leave you very little free time for yourself. Do you understand me? : Victoria: Yes, I think I do. ---- : Joshua: Cousin Millicent, herself, has matured into a woman. : Jeremiah: She would be a curiosity if she didn't. Dramatis personae * ← Louis Edmonds as Joshua Collins → * ← Anthony George as Jeremiah Collins → * ← Nancy Barrett as Millicent Collins → * ← Thayer David as Ben Stokes → * ← Lara Parker as Angelique Bouchard → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * First appearance of Millicent Collins. This was the second character played by Nancy Barrett in the original series. * There is an unexplained camera cut during the close-up of Ben holding a lock of Jeremiah's hair. Story * Victoria knows from the history books that Millicent will never marry, but she did not know that Joshua would someday write his memoirs the history was based on, in which he does not mention Millicent's future husband, Nathan at all and claims Millicent never married. * Victoria says that Carolyn Stoddard is her very best friend. In 366, Victoria said Maggie Evans is her best friend. * By this time, shouldn't Victoria have gotten used to the idea that everyone she meets looks like someone from 1968, and stop being surprised by it? * The bonnet belonging to Josette, which Angelique wears here, was previously seen in 370. * INTERNAL MONOLOGUE: Angelique: Summoning Ben. Bloopers and continuity errors * The Collinsport Fly lands on Louis Edmonds' nose when he and Anthony George discuss Millicent. * The lock of hair from Jeremiah that Ben obtained for Angelique to use to cast her spell looks to be about six inches long, much longer than Jeremiah's hair. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 373 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 373 - The Devil Wears Prada The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 3730373